


The Education of Ben Solo: A Short & Smut Story (c)

by SavageStar



Series: Short & Smut Stories (c) (Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Awkward First Times, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Just Sex, Lonely Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity, Woman on Top, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageStar/pseuds/SavageStar
Summary: A tender, adolescent Ben Solo accompanies his Uncle Luke in a search for artifacts at a royal palace. While Luke is occupied with the object of his desire, the lady of the house may have something Ben will desire as well!
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short & Smut Stories (c) (Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085483
Kudos: 9





	The Education of Ben Solo: A Short & Smut Story (c)

**Author's Note:**

> Long-winded as I am, I sought to bring you a 'quickie' for your patience ;)  
> My first stab at a one-shot, probably to turn into a series of Short & Smut Stories (c)
> 
> Research and source material credit goes to all the dedicated fans at Wookiepedia.com and the Marvel comic book series 'Star Wars: The Rise of of Kylo Ren' by Charles Soule, on Kindle and in paperback.
> 
> Also, inspiration by Adam Driver for bringing Kylo Ren to life and just generally being such a hot fucking piece of ass.

“Get your things,” Luke ordered his nephew as he stood in the doorway of Ben’s hut. The young man was hunched over the small makeshift desk opposite his bed, his hand holding a quill dipped in ink that was poised above the roll of parchment upon which he’d been inscribing his lessons. “San Tekka just sent me a message, a friend of his on Aztubek has something he wants to show me.”

“Can’t I stay here, Master?” Ben asked as he brushed a stray lock of onyx-colored hair from his deep brown eyes. He was in the middle of some particularly interesting studies, and beyond that, Luke had been very cold to Ben lately, making him feel uncomfortable with his uncle despite their familial connection.

“No, I need your help,” Luke replied, remembering his own teenage rebelliousness, not wanting to help his Uncle Owen on the moisture farm and being dragged to it against his will. “Let’s go.”

Ben sighed in exasperation as he set weights at the corners of the parchment so that it would not roll up and smudge all his hard work. Begrudgingly, he packed his small rucksack with his spare tunics, some other essentials, and a notebook and pen so he could record any pertinent historical items they found.

Luke was often chasing after artifacts these days, and as Ben prepared to leave behind his fellow students and follow his uncle, he thought he heard the insistent voice of Snoke in the back of his mind, which he brushed aside.

“Ben! Come on, get in the ship!” Luke called to his nephew who was reluctantly picking his way down the hillside toward the landing pad.

“Alright, I’m coming,” Ben grumbled. He hadn’t slept well last night. Really, he didn’t sleep well any night lately, between his teenage body growing and his hormones making him a mess, and the nightmares that had started coming more frequently as he got older. He often would masturbate several times an evening just to get himself tired enough to fall asleep, but even that wasn’t helping anymore.

Beyond that, Ben was having an inordinate amount of trouble controlling his emotions and his desires these days, and he seemed to notice every single girl in the academy much more frequently and closely than he had when he was younger, which only added to his frustration. _Why can't Jedi form attachments? It's stupid,_ he thought. Ben hadn’t liked his parents’ marriage, so when he was very young, he’d vowed he would find a princess like his mother, only one who actually wanted her children, and he would marry her and have ten children and have the happy family he never had growing up…

Ben knew he’d need his cloak on the chilly planet, and he draped the rough homespun cloth around his shoulders as he mounted the ramp of Luke’s freighter, and before he fell into the navigator’s seat behind his uncle, he tucked his bag into the storage compartment and asked, “What are we bringing back this time?”

“Supposed to be a holocron,” Luke replied as he went through the start-up procedures on the old freighter, “but that remains to be seen. The average person knows next to nothing about Jedi relics, it could just be a plain old box, but it’s worth a shot. San Tekka’s not normally wrong on things like this.”

Ben had never been to Aztubek, a wealthy but largely unsettled planet way out in the Western Reaches. As the two set course for the Javin sector and Skywalker put the ship on autopilot, Ben pulled out his notebook and reviewed some scribblings he’d recorded on their last jaunt to locate a long-forgotten chalice that turned out to be just a fancy cup and not of any interest to the Jedi after all.

“You’ve always got your nose in a book lately, Ben, why don’t you talk to me?” Luke prodded the youngster. Ben was now seventeen, almost eighteen years old, and as he stretched out his long, gangly legs, Luke observed how uncomfortable Ben seemed in his own skin. He was at an awkward age; he wanted to do everything and knew nothing, he was just learning his strengths but didn’t recognize his weaknesses, and his emotions were so labile, Luke was never sure where any conversation between them would go.

“I’m alright, Master,” Ben said quietly as he turned away from his uncle, afraid he would ask questions Ben couldn’t answer, especially about the dark voice that kept him awake in the emptiness of nighttime.

The two flew in near-silence the whole way to Aztubek, landing just as the night began to fall at the outskirts of the settlement of Litrull, the snowy peaks and valleys of the surrounding hills dotted with frosted trees creating an enchanting sight.

At the docking bay, a stocky, mature man with a grizzled beard came to greet them, his robes heavy with adornment. “Klar Lukans,” the man introduced himself, giving both Luke and Ben a hearty handshake before guiding them to his transport.

“Welcome to Aztubek, Master Skywalker!” he proclaimed.

“Thank you," Luke answered for himself and his nephew. “This is my padawan apprentice, Ben. I don’t know much about this planet, what is its claim to fame?”

“Oh, this is a commuter planet for our neighbor, Javin. Our family made our money selling and maintaining construction equipment for their building projects,” he explained. “These machines take up too much real estate to be stored on the planet of Javin itself, so we keep them here and deliver them as needed. But when we broke ground on a new warehouse recently, one of my men found this,” he explained, opening a small, wooden crate on the seat of the transport and withdrawing what did, indeed, look like a holocron. “I reached out to Lor, he said you may want to come check out the entire dig site.”

“That I do,” Luke answered enthusiastically.

“Alright, let me get my driver to take us out there, it’s a good hour,” Klar said as he led his two guests from the transport to the entryway of his home. As the Jedi stepped inside, they were overwhelmed by the wealth and lavishness of the residence.

“You might want to leave the young man behind,” Klar continued. “It’s a rough ride out to the flats, and there are only three seats in the transport for you, me and our driver. Let him stay here, my wife will look after him.”

Turning to Ben, Klar asked jovially, “Are you hungry, son?”

“Growing boys are always hungry,” the sultry voice of a woman commented as she descended the opulent stairway into the foyer.

“Gentlemen, this is my wife, Lady Llana,” Klar said, meeting his spouse at the bottom of the stairs and taking her hand to introduce her to their company. "Llana, this is Master Skywalker and his apprentice Ben."

Llana dipped a small curtsey as she stared at the Jedi apprentice, her light green eyes dilated slightly as her gaze raked the stature of the handsome young man. She had thick, full auburn hair that fell around her shoulders in waves and was adorned with a small jeweled comb which tucked a lock of her hair up over her right ear, revealing a large diamond earring clasped to its lobe.

Her neck was long and graceful and was also adorned with a diamond on a slim gold chain which hung almost to her cleavage, a teardrop shape that made Ben think of water dripping down between her breasts which were less than decently displayed in the snug-fitting dress she wore, a lavender gown of warm-looking material with long sleeves whose cuffs were trimmed tastefully in white fur. The young apprentice found himself suddenly thirsty.

“Ben, you’ll stay here,” his uncle directed him, tucking his hands inside his robes. “Stay out of trouble, and make yourself useful. Remember the Jedi code.”

“Yes, Master,” he replied to Luke, nervous he was being left alone with strangers in a strange place, although Lady Llana didn't appear to Ben to be a horrible person to be left alone with.

“Why don’t you come with me to the kitchens, I’ll get you something to eat,” she smiled at him, leading the way from the front door that Luke had exited through as an enclosed speeder arrived under the front portico to transport him to the dig site.

Ben followed her with trepidation, the wealth displayed in the large home even more ostentatious than that which he’d seen during his childhood on Chandrila, and the kitchen seemed ever-far away as he followed Lady Llana down a flight of stairs into a well-organized and efficient kitchen facility that was mostly quiet, since the evening meal had already been concluded.

“Vanna,” Lady Llana called to one of the cooks as she poked her head into a refrigeration unit, “have we got any of those Plicto steaks left over from dinner?”

“Yes, my lady, in fact I have some right here, I was just about to give the staff their dinner,” the plump older woman replied, pulling a slab of sizzling meat off the griddle and dishing it up for Ben. “Would you like some roast potatoes, too?” the cook asked, eager to feed a new visitor.

“Um, yes, please,” Ben replied. He hadn’t been provided food of this richness in years, not since the last time he’d visited his mother. He ate mostly eggs and cereals and vegetables and fruit, meat being a luxury and something his uncle considered an indulgence. For Ben, the sight of the thick filet and hearty vegetables coated in rich gravy was a welcome sight and it made his stomach rumble.

“Dig in,” Llana encouraged him as she sat him at the kitchen table in a sturdy chair.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ben said, trying to remember his manners as his knife and fork were already tearing into the hearty meal.

“This young man is a Jedi Knight,” Llana boasted to the cook as she leaned over the table across from Ben, her breasts nearly spilling from her dress.

“Ooh!” Vanna exclaimed as Ben blushed, his mouth crammed full of steak which he chewed with relish. “Very brave them are, Jedi!”

“Not yet,” he mumbled through the food stuffed in his cheeks, much to his host’s amusement. “Sorry,” he apologized, wiping his mouth with the napkin and swallowing hard. “I haven’t stood the trials yet,” he explained.

“Well, I suppose that’s only a matter of time for a strong, young man like you,” Lady Llana flattered him, the blush creeping across his face again.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, not knowing what else to say but wanting to acknowledge the compliment.

“Please,” she waved her hand at him, laughing, “don’t call me ‘ma’am’, you make me feel old.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my lady,” he replied, his overladen fork hovering above his plate in anticipation of the next bite. “My upbringing’s been very strict, I’m just used to addressing my elders with respect.”

“Elders?” she asked wryly. “How old do you think I am?”

Even as a cloistered apprentice, Ben knew better than to answer that question. He assumed she had to be younger than his mother, but how much, he couldn’t be sure. He took a wild stab and then deducted ten years, just to be safe and spare her feelings.

“Um, I dunno, thirty?” he replied.

“Ha!” she laughed, “now who’s flattering whom? I’m thirty-five actually, but thank you for that.”

“Your husband is kind of older than you, huh?” Ben asked, then realized his mistake. “I mean, you’re younger, you know,” he fumbled, knowing he was making it worse.

Llana tittered, her voice lilting and light. “No,” she smiled, “it’s fine, he is older than me. He’s old enough to be my father, but he’s very good to me and I love him dearly.”

“That’s good,” he responded, thinking of his own parents’ troubled marriage. “You’re lucky. I wish I could have gotten married someday.”

“Jedi don’t marry?” she asked.

Ben shook his head ‘no’ as he stuffed the last bite of the deliciously rare steak in his hungry mouth.

“That’s too bad,” she said sympathetically as she took over for Vanna and sent the cook away to feed the staff before lifting another steak onto Ben’s plate.

“Oh, thank you!” Ben said, his eyes wide.

“Growing boys need lots of nutrition,” she said sweetly.

“Do you have children?” he asked, to which Llana again chuckled.

“No, it’s just Klar and I,” she said. “It can get lonely sometimes, but then we have so much freedom. The man you’re with, is he your master?”

“Yes,” Ben responded, “but he’s also my uncle.”

“Wait,” Llana replied, “he’s Luke Skywalker, isn’t he?”

Ben nodded as he chewed.

“And your name is Ben?”

He nodded again slowly as he saw her putting puzzle pieces together in her mind.

“Your father is Han Solo?” she asked.

Ben’s face fell at the mention of his frequently-absent dad. “Yeah,” Ben confirmed quietly, his eyes dropping to his plate.

“I knew him,” she said, a smile playing at her lips as if she were reliving a happy memory, “a long time ago, before I met Klar.”

“You did?” he asked.

“Yes, it had to be oh, before you were born,” she said, “I had to be right around your age.”

 _And right around the time he was supposed to be marrying my mother, that dirtbag,_ he thought as Ben realized this meant his father had been running around on Leia even while she was pregnant with her son.

“So,” she said, picking a small piece of potato from his plate and popping it in her mouth, “does the apple fall far from the tree?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he asked, thinking of the ways in which he had taken after his father that he was not ashamed of - he had Han’s dark hair and eyes, he was a very good pilot, and his aim with a pistol was excellent.

Llana came around to Ben's side and pushed his now-empty plate away so she could sit on the table in front of him, her legs swinging playfully over the edge as they peeked out of the long slit up the side of her dress. From her vantage point, she could see down the front of Ben’s tunic as the sides of the rough linen gaped open, his well-sculpted muscles underneath making her mouth water.

Ben was sitting with his legs akimbo as he frequently did, since he was so tall and they were so long, he often had to pull them towards himself when he was in a space where he couldn’t stretch them out for fear of his feet or knees bumping into something, like now. Llana took advantage of it to place the toe of her pointed kitten heel on the edge of the chair between Ben’s legs.

“I mean,” she said softly, “are you a lot like your Daddy?”

Ben was young and naïve, and he wasn’t catching on, thinking she was still wanting to know what kind of person he was.

“I’m a pilot like my dad,” he supplied.

“Mm-hm,” she said, licking her lips across her dark pink lipstick. “I bet your throttle is pretty big like his, huh?”

Ben was confused. His ship, the Grimtaash, had an automated throttle, not a manual one like the Millennium Falcon, but he didn’t think she wanted to talk technical specs with him.

Llana could see he was lost, her innuendo too sophisticated for a boy as sheltered and innocent as he.

“Are you tired after that big meal? Would you like to take a nap?” she offered.

Ben was a little sleepy, but more than that he hadn’t slept in a proper bed in what felt like forever, his only rest coming on the thin, hard mattress in his small hut, a bed he also was too tall for, requiring him to either scrunch his legs up or leave his feet hanging over the end, neither of which was very comfortable.

“I could do with a nap, I guess, as long as I’m up before my uncle returns,” he replied.

 _Oh, you’ll be up alright, Benny boy,_ she thought.

“Come along,” she invited him to follow her through the hallways again, this time up the stairs of the foyer from which she’d descended earlier, the opulence of the home unfolding before him. She led him down a long, wide, carpeted hallway in which golden sconces flickered on the walls as Ben watched her hips saunter lazily down the corridors ahead of him until she reached a pair of carved wooden doors at the very end, where Llana leaned on them to reveal a boudoir decorated with black furniture and draped in dark red velvet, the deep, rich tones of the room making him feel instantly at ease. A fireplace crackled in the corner and the lights were low, while the gentle tones of a harp plucked out a languid melody from somewhere overhead and the soft notes of spices and herbs floated in the air.

Llana took his fingertips in her own as she led him over to the bed and pulled the covers back, revealing red sheets that were not quite satin, but were very fine and silky. "Would you like to get comfortable?" she asked.

Ben suddenly looked down at his rough clothing, soiled with sweat and dirt from toil and travel, and he was embarrassed, not wanting to ruin the bed with them.

“Oh, I shouldn't,” he balked, “my clothes, they’re not clean.” 

“Really?” she asked, coming to stand in front of him and inspecting the fabric. “Are you dirty?”

“Yes,” he muttered, becoming uncomfortable at her close proximity, but not consciously understanding why. “I’m sorry.”

She smiled gently at him. “Don’t be sorry, Ben. Just take them off, it’s alright.”

At the thought of disrobing, Ben discovered with shame that he was becoming aroused, and the last thing he wanted to do in front of this elegant lady was take his clothes off and expose his massive hard-on.

“I- I can’t,” he stammered, swallowing hard, terrified for her to see him this way.

“Sure you can,” she said softly, her hands slipping under the sides of his open neckline and pushing the loose fabric over his shoulders, the linen of his tunic falling away down his arms to reveal his tightly muscled chest which Llana was now drinking in deeply with her eyes. “See?”

Ben felt something was wrong, that for a woman her age to see him naked was a sin for reasons he couldn't explain, and the torment in his mind was making him freeze in panic.

“I shouldn’t,” he said.

“Why?” Llana asked.

“I, I don’t know, I just shouldn’t,” he replied, trying to shrug the arms of his tunic back up over his shoulders as Llana, undaunted, began unbuckling his belt.

“Stop!” he protested.

“What?” she teased. “You don’t want to lie down in this nice, clean bed with this big, thick belt on, do you, dirty boy?”

“Um, well, no,” he answered, aware that by now she had to have seen or felt his erection through the soft fabric of his breeches.

“Good,” she said, the last clasp of his belt coming undone and the thick leather strap falling to the floor with a loud _thud_ , the weight of his lightsaber making it collide heavily with the carpet, his tunic following soon after.

Ben’s breathing was becoming ragged, and he didn’t understand what Llana was doing to him or why, but he hadn’t decided whether he wanted it to stop or not, so he allowed her to push him down onto the bed, and as he sat looking up at her, she stepped between his knees where her breasts were just at his eye level.

“Ben,” she whispered, as she turned her back to him and began unfastening her dress, “would you help me?”

“What?” he asked.

Llana looked back over her shoulder at him. “Don’t you want me to take a nap with you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess,” he replied, reaching up to continue opening her zipper where she had stopped. When the dress was completely unfastened, Llana shrugged the fine material off her shoulders and down her arms, letting the fabric pool on the floor around her ankles and exposing every inch of her smooth, pale skin to the shocked young Jedi whose mouth dropped at the sight of her.

Ben Solo had never seen a naked woman before in his entire life. He’d seen some pictures, and his father had attempted to take him into a go-go saloon the last time he’d taken Ben on a visit against his mother’s better judgment, but he’d never seen an actual, live adult female without clothing before and he gulped down his surprise.

Llana’s hips and rear end reminded Ben of a ripe, round peach that curved beautifully, sloping down to her long, toned thighs and calves and ending in tiny feet that perched oh-so-daintily between his boots. Her back was fine and smooth, and her shoulders were sculpted in a way that was confident yet feminine, and as she turned to face him, he nearly died, for her voluptuous breasts were like two rich globes of flesh topped with dark, pink nipples, their tips pert and daring him to reach out and take them. Below that, her belly was rounded and soft, and something in Ben made him focus on the expanse of skin there, wanting somehow to fill it, until his vision was drawn to the lines of her hips that drew down to the small apex of curls that disappeared between her thighs.

“Do you like me?” she asked in a lurid voice that invited an honest reply.

But Ben couldn’t answer her, he just nodded dumbly, his breath coming in jagged gulps as he was becoming lost.

Llana could see he was frozen with anxiety, so she knelt down to help him remove his boots, his pants being the last obstacle before she would be able to discover the sweet gift he was bringing her.

Ben let her take off his footwear, and after she set them aside, she began to reach for the clasp of his trousers, but he backed away from her, suddenly terrified. What if she took off his clothes and saw what he was like under there? What if she tried to touch him there? He was the only one who’d handled his penis his whole life since he was out of diapers.

Llana took pity on him and instead walked around to the foot of the bed and slowly crawled across the sheets until she was lying on her back, her hair spread out behind her head like a waterfall of wine, and her hands traced the intricate desig of the headboard as she smiled at him playfully.

“Why don’t you take those off and come lie next to me?” she invited him.

Ben thought quickly, and he pulled the edge of the sheet across his waistband as he unfastened the clasp himself and slid the pant legs down his thighs and off his feet, letting them drop to the floor before he slid himself completely under the covers, his hands pulling them protectively up to his neck.

Llana giggled and rolled on her side toward him, propping herself up on her elbow and smiling at him.

“You’re shy,” she commented, “that’s so sweet.”

“I’m not, I’m not shy,” Ben stammered. “I’m just cold.”

“Me, too,” Llana replied, her voice husky and intense. “Scoot over.”

The woman’s hand lifted up the covers as she slid in underneath next to Ben, and he felt her arm snake around his midsection as she draped her long, lean leg over his.

“So, tell me, Ben Solo, what is the life of a Jedi apprentice like?” she asked, her fingers twirling circles around his nipples as he gulped at her gentle touch.

“It’s, uh, it’s hard,” he said with resignation, trying to remember his day-to-day life through the distraction of her attentions. “Lots of exercises... meditation... studying…”

“I can see where the exercise went,” she said as she folded back the covers, exposing his chest and arms which she stroked appreciatively, her fingers trailing along the edges of his musculature, appreciating the fine lines of his strong, young physique.

“You know, I don’t think I’m supposed to be doing this,” he said, pulling away from her to sit up, grasping the sheet to cover himself lest it slip and expose his raging cock.

“Doing what? We’re not doing anything but lying in bed,” she said sweetly, trying to sound innocent when knowing full well she was doing everything she could to seduce the young man. “Besides, the only people who know we’re here are you and I, and we’ll be alone for quite some time.”

“I guess,” Ben acquiesced, lying back down in the softness of the mattress and pillow, the luxurious bedding caressing his skin like clouds, reminding him that he was tired, so tired all the time, between the strenuous training, the hours spent on his knees in meditation, and the physical and mental privation that he endured on a daily basis.

“You seem… distracted,” she observed.

“This is really nice,” he replied, “I haven’t slept in a soft bed in years. My uncle says hardship makes a Jedi strong.”

“You are that,” she said, resting her hand on his chest once again as he turned his head toward her. “What else aren’t you allowed to have?” she asked.

Ben thought carefully for a moment before answering. “Relationships, attachments.”

Llana’s eyes softened at his words. The longing in his voice saddened her as she understood that his life was set aside for his theology, that he would be forever deprived of affection as a devotee of the Force.

“Ben, it doesn’t need to be that way,” she said, leaning over him to look into his eyes. “You aren’t a knight yet, which means you haven’t taken your vows, have you?”

“No, not yet,” he said, “but I live by the code anyway.”

“And what does the code say about physical pleasure?” she asked.

Ben couldn’t remember what he’d read, he only knew that he couldn’t be married, couldn’t have children or any other such loyalties. But touching wasn’t marriage - was it still against the Jedi code?

“I don’t think it says anything,” he conceded.

Llana’s rich, red hair slid over her shoulder as she leaned forward and pressed her warm, soft lips against his, and Ben nearly came out of his skin at the sensation of it. It wasn’t like the chaste kisses between family and friends. This was a kiss full of intention, of seeking, and he wanted more as something raw began to stir deep within him. The feeling was like the urgency of those nights when he took himself in hand and assuaged his needs, spilling his seed without the comfort of a companion, but this time, there was someone there to reflect back his hunger, someone imbibing his energies and returning their own to him as Llana’s tiny tongue traced a moist, tender line across his lips, seeking to enter him.

Ben’s lips parted, and she licked tentatively inside his mouth, the sensation strange to him at first, but the more she did it, the more he wanted to taste her as well, and he began kissing her back by suckling at her lips, his breath rasping quickly as he felt his climax coming over him too quickly, uncontrolled, and he failed to pull back in time - 

“No!” he exclaimed, grasping for his penis too late as his cum spilled over his hand and he tried desperately to hide what he’d done. His shame made his cheeks hot, and he tried to withdraw from her as he apologized over and over, “I’m sorry! Oh, god, I’m so sorry!”

“Stop, Ben,” she consoled him, her smile genuine and kind. “It’s alright, you’re excited. I’m flattered I affect you so deeply.”

The flustered young Jedi shut his eyes, wanting to disappear into thin air until he felt Llana crawling towards the foot of the bed, her hands traveling down his chest and legs as she brought her face close to his groin and began licking at him, her tongue lapping up his creamy expression where it lay on his belly and dripped from his cock.

Her mouth was making him crazy and Ben couldn’t hold back the groans of ecstasy she was drawing from deep within him. He was losing all control of himself, and he felt not at all the disciplined warrior he’d worked to become the last seven years. She was doing things to him he’d never known possible as her tongue swirled around the tender skin surrounding his navel, scooping a small smattering of semen from the depression there as she continued down the trail of feather-soft hair leading to his cock.

Ben moaned and involuntarily grasped for her, anything of her, as her mouth enveloped the head of his cock, the sensation so intense he thought he’d cum again.

“Stop, please, I can’t, no, oh god,” he begged her, gasping as he found his fingers wrapping themselves up in her shiny red tresses.

But Llana was relentless as she continued stroking him with her mouth, overjoyed to find that he not only equaled his sire, but exceeded him. Ben was the perfection of Han; the young Jedi's body was more finely sculpted, his stature more stately, and his manhood more well-endowed by far. She lapped greedily at him as she tried and failed repeatedly to take the full length of him within her mouth, the fleshy rod jabbing her throat and gagging her before she was able to feel her lips meet the fluffy curls of his groin.

“Llana, Llana,” Ben cried out, the pleasure so intense it was painful. “Please stop, I can’t, it hurts!”

Lady Llana took mercy on Ben, laving one last lick up the length of his thick flesh before she laid back down next to him, her hands idly stroking his chest as his breath heaved and he worked to calm himself.

The absence of her touch was now almost as uncomfortable as the presence, and he rolled toward her seeking something but not knowing what as his gaze trailed to her tits, the swell of the rounded flesh drawing his eyes in.

“Can I, would you let me, touch them?” he asked, his inexperience charming to Llana.

“Please,” she replied, spreading her arms to the side to allow Ben full access to her.

His hands clumsily grasped for her as he licked his lips, his eyes fixated on her darkened nipples, now taught with desire. An instinct drove him to place his lips around one, then the other, drawing them between his teeth, flicking them with his tongue and suckling greedily at her as his psyche drove him to seek something to satisfy his deepest yearnings. 

Having the warmth of her skin against his face, the scent of her musk and her perfume in his nose, Ben was propelled into a level of experience he’d never thought possible. This was far superior than the nights he stroked himself to satisfaction, for that’s all it was - a mediocre meeting of a standard requirement to allay the discomfort in his groin. This, however, was a deep, rich fulfilment of his primal drive to possess a woman’s body, and he became lost in time as her presence filled his mind completely.

Llana was amazed at the way Ben reached for her and held her close, drinking in her bosom with a deep-seated longing. His fingers were gently cupped around the roundness of her feminine orbs as his lips and tongue worked to devour her nipples, his saliva dripping down her with his unrepentant desire.

“Llana,” he gasped between suckles, “Llana, I want you,” he said, answering a call so deep, he didn’t understand its demands.

Her hands went to his hair, stroking his silky, sweaty ebony strands away from his face as she lifted his face to look at her.

“Ben,” she asked seriously, “are you a virgin?”

His face became downcast and he was convinced this was a test he’d failed, for surely this sexy, confident, worldly woman would not want the hands of a gawky boy who had no idea what he was doing to continue pawing at her gorgeous figure.

With shame, he admitted to her, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, Ben,” she sighed, disappointed in the answer. She'd been certain, as beautiful and statuesque as the offspring of Han Solo was, that some girl, some woman, would have laid claim to his innocence by now. Llana was shocked to discover it was she who had on her hands the responsibility of a lifetime - if she took Ben now, she would forever and indelibly engrave her image and her attentions into his psyche for the rest of his life, much the way his father had in hers.

“I want you, but I don’t want to hurt you,” she said softly.

“I understand,” he said, looking away from her, thinking she was trying to let him down easy, the way the girl he’d fumbled his way with behind the temple had when he’d pulled her bra strap too hard and got his hand caught in her hair and she’d pushed him away, creating an experience that had him afraid to touch a woman again.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” she asked, giving Ben what sounded to him like a second chance.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I don’t know what ‘ready’ is supposed to feel like.”

As she observed his cock at attention under the sheet, she realized his body was ready even if his psyche wasn’t, and she thought how much harder it would be on him if she were to send him away in this condition than for her to follow through and take what was in front of her.

“I think you’re ready,” she grinned at him, kissing him again as her hand brushed past his tiny, hard nipple, down his rigid belly and through his pubic hair to trail up the length of his pulsing erection, his breath exhaling raggedly into her mouth as her fingertip gently smeared the drops of fluid around the velvety soft head of his prick.

Ben found her taking charge as she rolled over and straddled his hips, her lithe thighs gripping his pelvis as she sat up over him, looking like a goddess mounting a steed as she beamed down at him, her fiery mane falling around her shoulders and her breasts heaving. Ben’s chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate as well, his anticipation making him dizzy as he worked to keep himself from hyperventilating. He fell back on his Jedi training, trying to discipline his wayward emotions and uncontrolled physical responses, but nothing had prepared him to deal with his first time making love to a woman.

Ben could feel a wetness at the head of his cock, and he’d swear his organ swelled even more as it tried to reach for her, desperate for her. But he didn't know what he should do or how this would work, and he found himself in shock as her wetness enveloped him in a soft, warm embrace, and he worked to restrain himself from crying out, instead grunting against the reaction that was building to a peak in his chest.

Finally, he could bear no more, and despite his desire to keep Llana’s beautiful body in his view, he shut his eyes, his head thrown back in abandon as her body surrounded his with a rapturous delight.

“Llana!” he cried, slamming his head back against the pillow, “Llana, OH MY GOD, OH, GOD!”

Ben was bucking underneath her, his body spasming in reaction to the overwhelming and unfamiliar sensation as his cock tasted pussy for the first time. He was lost, and she wanted him to feel found as she began slowly stroking herself up and down his pole, the head buried deep within her and making her feel things she hadn’t felt in years.

She needed this young man, needed to feel desired once again, her husband’s attentions to her all but dissipated as he'd aged and his desire waned with his years. This was a seal of approval of her womanhood, a confirmation that she was still desirable, still functional, still able to bring a man to a frenzy in bed.

Ben began to squirm beneath her, unsure how to move to satisfy his cock’s hunger for her. He tried raising his hips towards her, but she had established a tempo, and Ben’s awkward attempts to force himself into her disrupted the cadence she had set.

Instead of fighting his efforts, she gracefully stayed him, rolling to his side and inviting him to take her place on top, opening her legs to him. “Your turn,” she said, gently pulling him towards her.

Ben was nervous, worried he’d hurt her, his size almost dwarfing her as he loomed over her graceful form. He wasn’t at all sure how to position himself so that his penis would be back where it had been, but some instinct in his male physiology prompted him to lean between her legs, and her eager hand gently grasped his swollen organ, guiding him to her entrance where the soft warmth of her core awaited him.

He lowered his hips against her and felt his manhood plunge into her depths, the juicy grip of her cunt pulsing around his cock until his groin was pressing hard against her belly, and his thighs helped propel him into a jerking, thrusting motion as he drove his fleshy sword deep into her hole where he found such pleasure, he thought he’d die. Ben lost track of time, of space, of himself as he found his rhythm, moaning with joy through his penetration of her, and soon he was pounding her harshly as a fire began burning in his belly as he recognized the approach of his climax once more.

This time it was slower, richer, and he was compelled to tell Llana, wanting her to share in it with him.

“Llana, I’m going to cream,” he whispered in her ear, his sweat coating her as she reached up and stroked his face.

“Cum for me, my Jedi Knight,” she encouraged him.

It was all the coaxing he needed. Ben’s testicles felt like they were going to implode, and as the pinnacle of his body's efforts came to fruition, his emissions pumped intensely from within, coinciding with the pattern of his heartbeat as he spewed load after load of his rich sperm into her quivering cunt.

“Llana!” he cried out over and over, burying his face in her hair and riding out his climax as his hips jerked erratically with the waning of his orgasm.

Finally, Ben was spent, his breath coming in deep and ragged gasps, and he collapsed on top of her, heedless of her tiny form until she stroked his muscled and sweaty back.

“Roll over, sweetie,” she instructed him, and Ben flopped to the side of her, still recovering from the eruption that had torn so much from him.

When Ben’s sanity returned, he looked over at Llana, once again perched on her side and observing him with her head propped on her arm.

“Good?” she asked.

Ben could only nod at first, his breath still not having fully returned.

“Can we do it again?” he finally asked.

Llana laughed at his eagerness. “Slow down, big boy,” she giggled. “We should be getting dressed, your uncle will be back soon.”

“But, Llana,” he pleaded, “what if I never see you again?”

She looked at him sadly. He was such a callow youth, his experience of the world so limited.

“Then you’ll find another lady who will give you the pleasure you desire and deserve,” she said, planting a warm, deep kiss on his lips before rolling from the bed and shutting herself inside the refresher.

Alone, Ben contemplated what had just happened to him. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. He was a man now, he’d made love to a woman. He was so proud, but so disappointed, because he had no one to share his news with. He couldn’t admit to his uncle what he’d done, because despite not violating the letter of the Jedi code, he was pretty sure he’d violated the spirit of it, and his father probably wasn’t even home, even if Luke would let him call his parent’s residence.

No, this was his own secret to keep, but he was okay with that. He’d experienced something he may never have a chance to experience again, and with a woman so beautiful, he thought maybe he loved her…

“Are you hungry?” she asked as she came out of the refresher, once again looking very much the put-together lady of the house.

“Yeah!” he said eagerly, thinking of how good another of those Plicto steaks would taste, his hunger returning with a vengeance after their love-making.

As Ben passed her on his way into the refresher, he stopped to look down into her sea-green eyes.

“Thank you, Llana,” he whispered. “You made me a man today.”

It was her turn to blush, and Ben placed one last kiss on her mouth.

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” she said, running her fingers through his hair and trying to inscribe the look on his face into her memory.

When Ben rejoined her at the table, she’d prepared another helping of meat for him and she gave him a sly grin as she set the rare steak in front of him. He tore into the meal, feeling wholly different, a sense of confidence he hadn’t owned before now cloaking him with its strength, and as Ben was staring back at Llana while he finished the last morsel, he heard his uncle’s voice in the hallway, followed by Lord Klar.

“Ben, it was incredible!” Luke exclaimed as he entered the room, finding his nephew still eating. “Is that all you’ve done since I’ve left?” he inquired of the young man.

“He has an insatiable appetite,” Llana offered, grinning knowingly at her young lover.

~~~~~~

As Ben rolled up the dry manuscript he’d left on his desk before Luke had taken him to Aztubek, thoughts of Llana came unbidden to his mind and he revisited the memories of her body, her words, her touch, over and over in his mind, his cock awakening at the idea of her.

“Ben,” Luke knocked at his door, poking his head in without receiving an invitation.

“Yes, Master,” the young padawan replied, his countenance stoic and his voice reserved.

“Ben, is everything alright? You were very quiet on the trip home from Aztubek,” Luke said.

“Yes, Master,” his nephew answered, placing the scroll in a cubby over his desk and snuffing out the small oil lamp before sitting heavily on his small cot.

“Alright,” Luke responded, sensing a disquiet in his nephew, but also a small measure of newfound maturity, and Luke prayed what he suspected had happened to Ben on Aztubek wasn’t true.

“Can I give you a bit of advice?” Luke asked.

Ben nodded.

“Put her out of your mind,” Luke said. “Attachments cloud our judgment, distract us from our purpose. A Jedi has no need for such things.”

“Yes, Master,” Ben replied, lying down in his cot and pulling the threadbare blanket up over his shoulders, shivering against the damp chill of the night.

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Master.”

And as a not-so-young-anymore Ben Solo drifted to sleep, the rough blanket a sad contradiction to the luxurious bed of his first lover, he palmed his cock to slake his lust so he could forget the day, gaining only a sliver of the pleasure he’d had with Llana, the hollowness of his ejaculation paling in comparison to the soul-shattering climax he’d experienced with her, and it made him cry at its emptiness.


End file.
